


Rut Relief

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Bottom Dean, Class Differences, Collared Dean, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Lord Castiel, M/M, Multi, No Romance, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Owner Castiel, Rough Sex, Rut Sex, Servant Dean, Sex Slave Dean, Size Kink, Slave Dean, Top Castiel, Twink Dean, dubcon, kind of dehumanization, mentioned Castiel/Samandriel, mentioned Dean/Other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean had been gifted to Lord Castiel by the Alpha’s older brother, Lord Lucifer, on his birthday to service the Alpha during his ruts.





	Rut Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Dean had been gifted to Lord Castiel by the Alpha’s older brother, Lord Lucifer, on his birthday to service the Alpha during his ruts. The gift of an Omega whose only purpose was to present their cunt or mouth to be used by the Alpha who owned them. He’d been sterilized to prevent any unwanted pregnancies or illegitimate children from being created during one of Lord Castiel’s ruts.

It was a common enough practice, having an Omega servant to help satisfy the frenzied need an Alpha experienced during their rut. Dean had been collared shortly after and the band held both Lord Castiel’s crest as well as his new Master’s name to signify who he belonged to. It also signified what his place was in Lord Castiel’s household.

He was always sent for when Lord Castiel’s ruts were coming. Sometimes he was sent for when his Master wanted to reward someone or when one of his relatives was visiting and in want of a warm body to fuck. Dean’s only purpose was a wet cunt to use and knot.

Currently the Omega lay sprawled out on his bed, eyes half hooded with sleep, as he slowly started to wake up properly. He wriggled his toes, flexed his fingers and then did a whole body stretch before sighing at the pull of his muscles. His bare skin moved against the soft sheets and another sigh escaped. Some of his muscles ached from the previous night where Lord Castiel had offered him for the evening as a reward and the Alpha in question had been _very_ enthusiastic as he’d fucked both Dean’s cunt and mouth repeatedly throughout the night.

Dean didn’t want to move.

A knock at the door had him tensing slightly before slowly swinging his legs over the bed. He watched it swing open and glanced at another one of Lord Castiel’s servants who was regarding him with an open expression. “Your presence is requested in our Master’s chambers.” There was no other explanation and Dean knew exactly why his presence was requested.

His Master’s rut.

It was several days of rough and frenzied fucking that left him exhausted, thoroughly used and covered in semen. He always ached for days afterwards. “Thank you.” He got to his feet and moved about the room, putting the rest of his attire on, before following her down the halls towards the large doors. Each step reminded him of the ache in his cunt and muscles but it would be nothing on the coming days.

He hadn’t even stepped inside and already the overwhelming scent of rut, musk and  _Alpha_  was coiling around him. The air was almost saturated with Lord Castiel’s arousal and Dean barely bit back a whimper, body responding to the familiar scent and knowing what was to come, as the doors opened.

His Master was staring at him with dark eyes, eyes easily betraying his arousal, as he stepped forward to haul Dean inside. No time was wasted in stripping Dean bare and crushing the Omega to him as Lord Castiel captured Dean’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

His fingers dug into the Omega, holding him close, while he dominated Dean’s mouth until he broke away for air. The sheets on the bed were already twisted, no doubt from the Alpha tossing in his sleep or possibly the Alpha coupling with his mate. It took seconds for his Master to get him into position, legs spread wide where they dug into the mattress and his ass raised up, while fingers worked inside Dean’s increasingly slick passage.

“Going to fuck that slick cunt of yours, pump you full of my seed and watch it leak out of you.” The words were also familiar. Lord Castiel was a very vocal Alpha and Dean wondered if he spoke to others that way when knotting them.

He wondered if Lord Castiel spoke to his mate like this or if the Lord was more reserved. If Lord Castiel treated his mated Omega with more care and the rough sex was reserved for his ruts with his servant but Samandriel, Lord Castiel’s Omega mate, _always_ looked as though he’d been treated as precious and beloved. As a mate should be treated. The opposite of a servant whose only purpose was to take the uncontrollable lust and violence of an Alpha’s rut without complaint. Nothing was soft, loving or careful about how Lord Castiel handled him.

“Oh.” Dean’s cheeks flushed when long fingers brushed his prostate and he canted his hips up further, body taking its cues from the Alpha his instincts recognized. He felt the fingers disappear and whimpered at the loss until it was replaced with the blunt end of his Master’s cock.

“Such a pretty Omega. Always waiting around for my call so I can fuck that tight cunt of yours.” Lord Castiel bared his teeth, fingers digging in, before he was slamming inside and growling at the feeling of wet heat clinging to his cock. The smell of the Omega under him and his own need had him panting harshly while fucking forward.

The wet sound of his cock moving through Dean’s slick cunt, balls slapping against the Omega’s ass, filled the room along with growls and filthy words. It sounded obscene and Dean flushed him humiliation without being able to control his reaction.

“I’m going to fuck your cunt until you can’t sit down. Until your belly bulges with my seed.” The words ghosted across Dean’s back and the Omega shoved his hips back, cunt clenching around the dick inside him, as he enjoyed the feeling of an Alpha pounding into him against his wishes. His instincts demanded he push back, commanded his inner muscles to try milking Lord Castiel’s cock in an effort to lock down on the knot and he couldn’t bite back the moans that were torn from him with each powerful thrust.

His Master’s knot was already growing, swelling at the base of his cock, and Dean could feel it catching on his rim. Each time it tugged on him, popping in and out, he whimpered and whined. The sounds only encouraged his Master to rut against him.

It was with a growl that it finally caught and grew, stretching Dean’s insides out and filling him up, while his Master kept grinding against his cunt. Dean could feel hot thick ropes of come shooting inside him, filling him up, as the large knot brushed his prostate and had Dean getting lost in the pleasure of his own orgasm.

He collapsed under his Master, panting into the sheets and shaking, while a warm face nuzzled against him. Lord Castiel was always very tactile during his ruts and Dean had gotten used to it after the third time he was summoned for his Master’s rut. Though it was entirely possible that Lord Castiel was tactile otherwise but Dean didn’t see him often enough to know.

Dean spent days being pinned down, fucked and knotted, nuzzled and touched while Lord Castiel was lost to his instincts. And Dean was happy to offer himself, to offer his body, for Lord Castiel’s needs however the Alpha wanted him. It was better than some of the positions Omegas, poor Omegas or ones from families in debt, found themselves in.

A tongue dragged up the side of his neck and when Dean turned his head he felt it move to his throat. Or at least where Lord Castiel could reach at the positioning of their bodies. “Warm. Sweet.” The words were purred against Dean and he whined lowly, tightening around Lord Castiel’s knot as his inner muscles milked the thick knot, while more come shot inside him. “And a tight cunt.” The Alpha had pulled back and Dean could feel his Master touching his cheeks.

“Oh.” A finger brushed Dean’s rim where it was stretched around Lord Castiel and he shuddered, cheeks flushing and eyes sliding closed, while his Master continued to touch him and grind against him until his knot went down.

Dean barely registered the knock on the door after the third knotting, half out of it and thrumming, as food was brought into the room along with something in a jug. He didn’t pay attention as he spread his legs and shifted his ass up higher for the Alpha who was currently lavishing attention to his puffy rim. His fingers knotted and yanked at the soft sheets, worth more than he could imagine, as his Master continued.

He could hear the sound of Lord Castiel enthusiastically pumping his fingers inside of him, “You’re so wet for me.” The smug Alpha tone had Dean shoving his face into the sheets and whimpering when his Master tugged on his rim, thumbing it, before he was withdrawing and Dean’s inner muscles clenched around nothing.

Dean moved as the Alpha directed, felt large hands holding his head in place, before he had a very familiar cock pushing inside his mouth. It was fortunate that his Master didn’t fuck his mouth as enthusiastically as he did Dean’s cunt and Dean was able to keep his gagging to a minimum even when his Master’s knot swelled to stretch his mouth wide open.

Some come escaped out of the corner of his mouth to run down his chin but most managed to be swallowed and Dean closed his eyes as he focused on his current task. Dean let his mind float, regulating his breathing carefully, as long fingers pet through his hair and rough words barely caught his attention. Instead he was focused on waiting out Lord Castiel’s knot until the Alpha was withdrawing to relax.

Dean cleaned his mouth, removing the trails of semen from where they’d rolled down to his chin, and stood on unsteady legs before going to clean his hands. He was slower in his movements, feeling the evidence of his Master’s rut with each step, before he went to the table of food. Dean carefully gathered several different things and the jug before moving to the bed to offer it to his Master who waved him onto the bed. He moved gingerly, careful of both his body and the food, as he waited for his Master to start eating.

As always Lord Castiel first went for the fruit, eating several slices and sighing with each burst across his taste buds, before moving to the meats and cheese. It was an odd order but Dean never questioned it and soon he was rewarded with a slice of fruit. Several other pieces of food followed it until they had eaten everything and Lord Castiel was tipping the jug back.

His throat worked as he swallowed and Dean gladly took it when his Master was finished to take several drinks for himself until it too was empty. “Thank you.” The words had Dean flushing with pleasure at pleasing his Master. He got to his feet and carried the items back to the table. He knew it was to keep up his strength and energy but Dean still enjoyed when he got to indulge in foods that were fit for a Lord instead of the food he typically received as a servant.

When Dean looked up he could see dark eyes intent on him and the evidence of Lord Castiel’s returning arousal. It was the third day of a particularly hard rut and Dean was sure when his Master’s rut was finished he would be sleeping for a few days. At least he hoped he would get time to recover. Last time he’d only gotten a day before Lord Michael had shown up and his Master had offered him for the older Alpha’s use during his stay.


End file.
